Return To Konoha
by fanfiction.net sucks big cock
Summary: Team 7 trying to find Tsunade to read a artefact and on the way they fight evil and many other things till the ending of my whole story were they fight a not telling due to being spoiler and live in piece until something supernatural happen in the end.


RETURN TO KONOHA

**AUTHORS NOTES.**

**Sorry to all who are offended by my name it was accidental I meant to write narutoisahit but I accindentally press s twice.Bassically this is my story.Please also read stories from ARCH OF DEATH and SWORDSMAN OF SHADOWLIGHT.**

**At this rate im trying to release one chapet about every 3 to 4 days of the length my first one is now or maybe even bigger depending on how I feel on the day.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ANY OTHER THING I MAY ACCIDENTLY PUT IN LATER.**

Chapter 1: Unknown Strangers

It was complete. The book was complete. Five scrolls in the book of Konoha. One from each country which now reunited should cause piece if given to the Hogake, grandma Tsunade.It was Perfect.And yet…

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Sakura,walking with him through the sunlit beauty of what had been the Valley of the End. In the blue sky above them, birds sailed on the wind with others of different species. While in the background they could here the sound of the waterfall. Many animals had appeared since the scrolls were reunited.The exiled people had been freed from there living death and the evil around them had perished.

The three companions had triumphed on their mision.But now they had to face the fact that unless they found grandma Tsunade all their efforts would have been in vain.They had believed that the book would lead them to grandma Tsunade.But so far there had been no sign.

Sighing, Naruto flipped open the book he carried. He started again at the words he had read ever so often.

**Each scroll has its own jutsu but together the five make one that is far more powerful than the sum of its parts.But that one justu may only happen when the book, complete as it once was is read by the Hogake.**

'Reading the words again and again will not change them, Naruto,'muttered Sakura.'We must find Grandma Tsunade-and soon!' She plucked a berry from a tree and gave it to Sasuke. Many little creatures now thronged the valley.

'If only we knew where to look!' Sasuke moved restlessly. 'We cannot remain here any longer, waiting for a sign.At any moment-.' He looked up, and his brow creased in a sudden frown. Naruto, too, looked up, and was startled to see that only moments before there had been clear blue sky. A swirling mist was gathering.The birds were wheeling, screeching…

At that same moment, Naruto saw two people approaching.They were both villagers. A tall, bearded man, and a straight-backed old woman in a scarlet robe.

'Do not fear!We are villagers and our people are weaving a veil of mist to shroud the valley once more.The predator must not discover that we are free'

'But what of the creatures?' Sakura exclaimed.

'Our gen-jutsu will not harm them, little one,' smiled the old lady.'It is soft and sweet now that our chakra has returned, we can do many things.'

'Except the thing we want most,' the man said soberly.'Except return to our village which was destroyed.'

'Indeed.' The woman turned to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.'And yet,' she murmured' I have hopes...'

Naruto glanced away quickly.

The woman looked at Naruto as though reading his mind like the book he has with the scrolls.And spoke to Naruto.

'You are carrying a precious thing-a thing that could save us all.Yet you are troubled.We can feel it.Can we not help you?'

Naruto hesitated. The habit of secrecy was strong. But perhaps, indeed, they could help. Sasuke and Sakura stirred beside him and he knew that they, too, felt the impulse to trust.

'Be aware,'The old woman said softly,'that to tell one of us is to tell all of us.We have no secrets from one another. But this is our strength.Between us we have much knowledge, and our memories are long.'

Naruto touched the book, heavy in a bag beside him. But before he could say a word the two villagers stiffened,'Strangers are entering the valley!Walking quickly down the stream.' Both villagers hissed.

'Friends?' Sasuke asked urgently.

They shook their head puzzled.'We cannot tell.We can usually sense others of evil but these minds are closed to us.'

The light dimmed as the mist thickened.Naruto made a decision.'We will go to meet them,' he said.' And on the way, we will talk.

And so it was that, walking in the greenness of the valley floor, the companions told the secret they had kept for so long.It was strange to speak the words aloud.But Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura felt no fear as the villagers drank in the sight of the book.

Two people rounded a bend in the streem ahead.One gave a cry and broke into a run heading strait for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the villagers.

--

**THAT IS MY FIRST CHAPTER  
IM FREE TO OPINIONS GOOD AND BAD**

**MY NEXT CHAPTER: ARGUMENT.**


End file.
